


Сбегая от себя

by Lirrda



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 12:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirrda/pseuds/Lirrda
Summary: Она не забыла. Помнит каждое слово, каждое действие, все, что он сделал. Она хочет забыть. Больше жизни, хочет стереть из памяти все то время. Может быть, тогда бы и он исчез из ее жизни. Впрочем, она догадывается, что он не пропадет уже никогда. Слишком все стало сложно и запутанно. И без него уже нельзя.





	Сбегая от себя

Сколько лет уже прошло? Год? Пять? Десять? 

Она не знает.

Вся ее жизнь теперь течет мирно, спокойно, как она всегда и хотела. Никаких сверхъестественных существ, никакой магии, никаких самопожертвований. Только любимая работа и покой. Новый город и новые друзья. Совсем другие, совершенно не напоминающие тех, ради кого она была готова умирать раз за разом, тех, кто никогда этого не ценил.

Она их любила. И сейчас любит. Но так лучше. 

Она выбрала себя.

Разорвать с ними отношения было самым трудным и невыносимым решением в ее жизни, даже сейчас она не знала, верно ли поступила. Но и тогда она не хотела причинять им боли, с каждым днем понемногу сокращая их общение, отучая, отпуская себя на волю. Без них. Это было больно, словно вспарывать раз за разом свою кожу, а затем тушить об открытые раны сигаретные окурки. День за днем, раз за разом. Без жалости. Сжигая все мосты. Выжигая их из-под кожи.

Остался только он. 

Парень, едва не сломавший ее.

Тот, с кем она хотела поступить хуже всего.

Не слушая, не пытаясь понять, не желая давать никаких вторых шансов.

Если бы не мысль о жизнях людей из ковена. Если бы не Аларик и его беременная Джо… Он бы остался там. Наедине с еретиками. Иногда она думает о том, что возможно, это было бы лучшим решением, но глядя ему в глаза, понимает: однажды, возможно спустя сотни лет, он бы все равно вернулся. Диким, еще больше обезумевшим от одиночества, преданный всеми. И кто знает, чем бы тогда все закончилось… И кем бы тогда была она? Она, никогда никого не подводившая, никого не предававшая. Это была бы уже не она.

Она тысячи раз пыталась выгнать его из своей жизни. Но каждый раз, он появляется из ниоткуда. Единственный, кто никогда ее не отпускал, и тот, кого она всегда подсознательно искала. 

Она не забыла. Она помнит каждое слово, каждое действие, все, что он сделал. Она хочет забыть. Больше жизни, хочет стереть из памяти все то время. Может быть, тогда бы и он исчез из ее жизни. Впрочем, она догадывается, что он не пропадет уже никогда. Слишком все стало сложно и запутанно.

Она боролась. С ним, с собой. Меняла адреса, телефоны, убегая в пустоту, не желая ни видеть его, ни слышать, но каждый раз он спокойно появлялся на пороге ее нового дома и снова: говорил, говорил, говорил… до тех пор, пока она не сдалась.

Она запомнила тот день. 

День, когда у них помутился рассудок. Они снова спорили. Она кричала, он пытался что-то объяснить. Никто из них так и не понял, что произошло, и кто первым сделал шаг вперед. Когда сознание накрыло их как цунами, остановиться они уже были не в силах, цепляясь друг за друга, словно это все что у них есть и когда-либо будет, нуждаясь в каждом вдохе чужих губ, и никак не могли насытиться жаркими касаниями и хриплыми стонами…

Когда она проснулась следующим утром — его уже не было, чему она была искренне рада. Ей нужно было время. Чтобы все понять, осознать произошедшее, принять все, что прятала где-то в закоулках души. 

Когда он вернулся, она была почти рада его видеть. Пребывая все еще в растрепанных чувствах, она уже знала, что соскучилась. Хоть ей и трудно было в этом признаться. 

И все повторилось снова…

Он появлялся раз за разом, опять и опять, пока она не приняла его. Окончательно и бесповоротно. 

Но порой, ей хочется его убить.

Например, он не считает нужным предупреждать ее о своих появлениях и таких же, не менее внезапных исчезновениях. Он может месяцами жить в ее квартире, чувствуя себя более чем отлично, а потом исчезнуть, не говоря ни слова. Но она ждет. И это жутко злит.

Она всегда теперь его ждет, несмотря на все их бурные скандалы, за которыми вечно идут куда более бурные примирения, несмотря на весь его безостановочный треп, который ее просто неимоверно бесит, несмотря на все свои воспоминания. Он раздражает ее всем своим существованием, но она не хочет пропустить ни единой отданной ей минуты этого раздражающего времени.

А еще, его эгоистичный и упрямый характер никуда не исчез, максимум, став чуточку мягче. И он по-прежнему делает все, что ему покажется нужным, не замечая никаких препятствий и чьих-то несогласий. И она может только злиться, не в силах что-то в нем исправить.

Но иногда, когда их бурные страсти затихают, она лежит головой на его коленях, и они болтают обо всем на свете. В эти моменты она, наконец, забывает об их различиях, о своем прошлом, возвращаясь в те времена, когда она была обычной беззаботной школьницей, не знающей о своей магии. А порой, он просто рассказывает новости о ее друзьях, что она ценит больше всего. Она по-прежнему хочет знать, что они живы и счастливы.

Приходя поздно с работы, она всегда может быстро узнать, что он снова вернулся. Появляясь в ее квартире без предупреждения, он моментально оставляет кругом следы своего пребывания. Чашки по всей квартире, раскиданная повсюду одежда. Словно он пытается показать случайно оказавшимся здесь незнакомцам, что она уже давно не одна. 

Наблюдая за беспечно раскинувшимся на кровати парнем, она думает, что во сне он совсем другой. Ни его вечной улыбки, ни стальной воли, усилившейся со временем, ни тех всполохов давней обиды и боли в глазах, которые он старательно прячет где-то глубоко внутри даже от себя. Спокойно сжимая под щекой подушку, он больше напоминает совсем юного беспечного мальчишку, с которым она познакомилась давным-давно. Совсем в другом мире. Когда еще не знала, на что способен этот мальчик.

Она понятия не имеет, в какой момент он завоевал все место в ее мыслях, в ее жизни, поставил себя на центральное место в ее личном мире. Когда это произошло? Когда она оставила свою до отвращения привычную жизнь, со всем, что ее окружало? Или когда она впервые увидела вину в его глазах? А может, все произошло в самом начале, еще в 1994. Ей не дано это узнать. Но этот упрямый, эгоцентричный парень сделал то, чего не мог никто и никогда, заменив собой кровь в ее венах, существуя в каждом ее вдохе…

Она больше никогда не сможет сбежать.

Забираясь под одеяло, прижимаясь спиной к крепкой, горячей груди, она знает: вот оно — то, что она всегда искала в своей жизни. И чувствуя, как сильные мужские руки притягивают ее ближе, она блаженно выдыхает и счастливо закрывает глаза.

И больше ничего не надо…


End file.
